


Whispered Meeting

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Meeting

Seth was careful as he moved through the woods to the meeting point. He didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. His breath hung in the freezing air around him with each exhale. It was on nights like these he was thankfully for the shifter’s raised body temperatures.

There was little wind and when he sniffed he couldn’t smell the one he was meeting. That didn’t matter much, the other would be upwind. Seth shifted and pulled his shorts on. “Jasper,” he whispered. “Are you here?”

It was quiet for a moment but then a leaf to his left crunched. “I’m here,” was the returned whisper.


End file.
